Template talk:DYK/Archive
Some Guidelines *Add only one of your own articles *Let one stay up for a few days before removing it for your own *Add only decent-excellent articles, nothing that contradicts canon, is unoriginal, empty or unmercifully short. --Ajax 013 21:10, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Addendum: MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW THE RULES ON THE DYK PAGE! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Why not use the same cycling through system as Halopedia? --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::So the latest articles are consistently featured. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Question: When adding our new fact, do we erase the bottom one and put ours in? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :No. Erase the *top* one and add yours at the bottom, 077. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Removal Wouldn't these be now... void? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 03:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Cycling I prefer the cycling system, personally. Adds a bit of flare. Problem is, in order to work the cycling system, we need a clear list of all of the ones to be used. As such, if you want your fact in the DYK, please post it below, and when we have enough, I will start implementing the cycling system. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) can someone please update the cycling list there are 7 articles that have been waiting to be added. Hollywood Actually, there's only one, which I will be adding in where the M6T one used to be, as that one recently received the Rule Breaker template. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) List Cycling ...that Michael Drakon Wyeth was once a mercenary assassin? ...that the CWC-Carrier was used by the Covenant to evacuate the civilians of a planet? ...that in Heretic: Darkest Before Dawn, the Jackals wore Yellow ...that the Minister of Exploration from Halo: Shield World is the only known prophet to kill three Spartans on his own? ...that Lerk 'Tolon is the only known Sangheili to have quit the Sangheili Military due to severe political problems in his clan? ...that humanity's first contact with aliens on a planet called Terin was a hushed up incident in the year 2457? ...that Section Zero was a secret section of ONI that wanted to activate the Halo Arrays? ...that Allen Drakford was in charge of 2 top secret programs for the UNSC. ...that Tony Watts survived endless raids of Covenant on the planet Solstice? ...that there is a Forerunner Gas Mining Facility on Substance similar to the one on Threshold, and that Sangheili still loyal to the Great Journey inhabit it? ...that MIL-AI-2457 Brno had a MK III BREN gun for an avatar, in a reference to the BRno-ENfield collaboration which created and produced the weapon? ...that the Ghost Rifle, was the only non-Covenant weapon to feature a zoom-in option without a scope? ...that Doisac Infinite Empire soldier Rockartus killed several Elites, but was defeated by a grunt? ...that the UNSC-grade Starship Shields were invented by both Sangheili and human professors, and were the first shields ever used on UNSC vessels? ...that the ship [[UNSC Meteor|UNSC Meteor]] was the first UNSC ship in history to carry a Super MAC as its main weapon? ...that the Glimering Emerald was the Prophet of Mercy's main transport, until it was stolen by the Separatists? ...that the UNSC patrol group Delta Recon triggered Benjamin Davis' coup of the Confederacy of Systems? ...that Shock Trooper Assault Armor was an advanced armor used in some super soldier programs from ONI? ...that Spartan-613 once broke the arm of another spartan for sneeking up on him? ...that Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Sparks led a group of 120 naval personnel off of the carrier UNSC Revenge to try and hijack an Arleniean carrer to try and find the last Arleniean colony before Arleni? ...that the Spartan II Betas were assigned to exploration, battleship security, and even roles as ambassadors? ...that Jennings & Rall's orgins go all the way back to 1689 when Jennings Shipbuilding was established? ...that the Battle of Arleni basically neutralized the Arleniean Leadership caste, thanks to Major Sylinka Nor'ranni and his rebels assassinating Fleet Admiral Frettimus Bron? ...that the UNSC ''Defiant'' is the first and only UNSC Prowler Corvette ever to carry archer missiles? ...that the D77-HAA/I Pelican Gunship has a single 110mm and two 70mm rotary chain-guns? ...that the Second Battle of the Atlas Moons was fought between the UNSC and the United Liberation Front? ...that only three of the enormous ''Myth''-class Dreadnoughts were ever created? ...that Eaite 'Oodatee was the first elite to wear the Elite combat harness 2.0? ...that the 112th Naval Squadron fought in over 200 battles? ...that the Triton-class Heavy Destroyer was the strongest Allegiance ship for her tonnage? ...that Arizona III does not have a position on the UN Council, because it was founded by Frieden rebels? ...that the D-type Assault Aggregator was an experimental starship design of the Covenant Fleet? ...that the UNSC Army no longer exists in the Necros War? ...that Rthao 'Haerum advanced from Minor Domo to Ultra Elite within two days? ...that UNSC ''Defiant Eagle'' sports a 'compact' Slipspace drive allowing it to move over 2.5 light-years per day? ...that although the Rogue''-class Dreadnoughts''' were sturdy and reliable, just one hit from a Plasma Cannon could shed the outer shell and instantly bring her down? ...that the M81 Hellhound could go over 100 kilometers per hour? ...that David-056 suffered from a mental breakdown after his friend, Fhajad-084, was crippled from the augmentations process in the SPARTAN-II Program? ...that Mitch-105 Also took part in the Battle of the Quarantine Zone? ...that The Beacon was originally a Precursor installation for studying the Hydra? ...that the United Colony Command was a faction of the UNSC that broke away in 2559 and started the Second Human Civil War? ...that Operation: JAVELIN was a UNSC offensive to halt rebels from gaining UCC support in the Gamma Octavia System? ...that Phade Technology Industry is another war equipment manufacturer company after the Misriah Armory for the UNSC? ...that Malcolm Quinn was under the direct command of Colonel James Ackerson, a man he was ordered to kill? ...that Trident 'Gologee was feared within the Covenant for his battle style and was the only Sangheili to be adopted into a Brute pack? ...that Arnold Lewis became Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps after the Great War? ...that only a mere ten of the Rogue-class Dreadnoughts were built, and they were spread so thin about UNSC space they would sacrifice Frigates and even Destroyers to protect them? ...that Zeta 'Anthanee was well known during the Battle of Harvest for his exceptional leadership and fighting skills? ...that Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior participated in the Battle of Nairobi? ...that in order to keep the Nomad-class Battlecruisers in service, they made four backup nuclear reactors so they could escape, unlike its predecessor, the Lightning-class Dreadnought? ...that Wyrda 'Vadum established the United Coalition of Sentient Republics? ...that the 97th Fleet were going to find a new planet for the humans to live on during the Battle of Earth if they lost? ...that Pierce Hae-jin Hayase won the Battle of the Year 2548 with his Arms Race Krew before enlisting into the UNSC? ...that SPARTAN-089G led his team up 120 miles of Flood-infested caverns on Arctic IV? ...that the Special Operations Troopers have modified Brute Technology for their own use? ...that Vladmire IV in the Vladmire system began the Post War Campaign and was the first time the UNSC met the unknown? ...that Infinite Query was copied from the AI of the disabled Frigate UNSC Illinois? ...that the 'Indefinite Justice is the flagship of the Fleet of Unmitigated Truth? ...that the Aether Mk. 9 was developed by Cyran Vaxatee? ...that Generation Technology was one of the UNSC's best and most efficient military hardware manufacturers? ...that SPARTAN-118 was the first to ever have Security Armor? ...that SPARTAN-003 was kidnapped by Syphodyte forces and was not seen for three months? ...that the first circuit of Celebrity Death took exactly eleven months to complete due to the author's intense laziness? ...that a Grunt called Tecot was raised by Elites? ...that Wayne survived three assaults by the Flood? ...that Baracuss Antairious was raised by his grandfather? ...that the term Covenant Remnants was first coined by Kebath 'Holoree? ...that the Heretic leader, Sesa 'Refumee had a brother on the Covenant's Council, Jetru 'Refumee? ...that SPARTAN-049 had a close relationship with Dr. Halsey? ...that an Elite known as Kytn 'Xantam had an encounter with a Predator on Sanghelios? ...that Agent Ganey has made the most assassinations for the FF, with 78 assassinations made so far? ...that E-241-A had a failsafe that would, in the event of the original model's destruction, create another one? ...that Lt. Joshua McCallan was the only officer from the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment to fight in the Battle of Kanna? ...that the Silver Successor was the first and only Covenant Battlecruiser to receive an Energy Projector? ...that the 8th Joint Tacticular Assault Armada was created in 2542, and by 2553, contained 452 ships? ...that Fireteam Sierra fought in the Human-Covenant and Necros Wars? ...that during the First Battle of Earth, the Fleet of Incommodious Sincerity glassed Siberia due to the presence of human military bases? ...that the Forerunner were in the process of creating an artificial life-form capable of impeding the Flood, called the Eversio Inferi, just years before activating the Halo array? ...that Gutak 'Cyandenee has Boren's Syndrome? ...that SPARTAN-083 has been to anger management? ...that the Colonial Fringers were responsible for numerous terrorist attacks on civilians loyal to the UNSC? ...that ONI operative Archie Puller suffered from post-traumatic stress syndrome? ...that the Accuracy Specifications Marksman 2 Pistol was used by law enforcement officers? ... that the Jiralhanian Empire was founded by Phoenixus, the daughter of Panthrakus? ...that the Human-Jiralhanian War occurred in 2582? ...that the Fascist Confederation of Planets is the only UNSC rebel faction to gain independence? ...that the Accidental War began when Marionette Invasionary Task Force Fleets failed to respond to both UNSC and Sangheili transmissions? ...that Zelteca 'Vorum once challenged Imperial Admiral Xytan Jar' Wattinree to a duel? ...that Galactic Corp was founded in 2556 to supply weapons to the young Jiralhanian Empire? ...that the Ion Technologies Corporation is operated by both Sangheili and Humans? ...that Battle Group Divine Light became the Fleet of Burning Might? ...that the Snark, one of the galaxy's fiercest predators, is a native to Balaho? ...that the BLADETIP Project was making SPARTAN-only weapons? ...that the ONI Covert Operations Unit was ordered to execute all SPARTAN-IIIs during the Battle of New Africa? ...that SPARTAN-G214 became a Grand Master Swordsman after retiring from the UNSC and being adopted by the 'Trohim Keep? ...that SPARTAN-141 pursued Jared Kelmond for over a year before killing him? ...that Feralus succeeded Phoenixus as the Empress of the Jiralhanian Empire,and finished the Extinction Campaign ? ...that it took Andre Jones just 21 days after leaving basic to get his first promotion? ...that Jesse Winter was one of the oldest surviving ODST in the service? ...that Keda 'Vadamee became the Kaidon of the Vadam lineage after Thel 'Vadamee was branded with the mark of shame? ...that [[UNSC Crucible|UNSC Crucible]] was one of the largest UNSC ships ever made before the Necros War? ...that the [[UNSC Jelopselus|UNSC Jelopselus]] of the 250th Fleet took on three Brute CCS Class Battle Cruisers and came up standing, later becoming an escort for the fleet's Flagship? ...that Simon-G294 was the only SPARTAN to ever betray the UNSC? ...that the Necros War was inspired from the Quake games? ...that Maydor Antairious was the tallest, and strongest, Sangheili on Sanghelios? ...that Dr. Amelia Dalason and a group of scientists managed to create artificial resources and atmosphere? ...that the members of Project: ORION were given the same mutagens that would later be used on the SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma Company? ...that the M7A1 Sherman All-Purpose Tank was based off of the M4A1 Sherman American tank during WWII, 510 years earlier? ...that Vora Zhar 'Nunumee was a Zealot, from Feild Master all the way to Fleet Master? ...that Azure Team was dubbed "the Grey Team of class two"? ...that SPARTAN-002 became the first Human to form an alliance with a Sangheili, Qur'a 'Morhekee, during the battle of Ares IV? ...that Allen Drakford was in charge of 2 top secret programs for the UNSC? ...that Dr Amelia Dalason and a group of scientists developed artificial resources deep under Eridanus II? ...that SPARTAN-118 is a loner who left the UNSC and became a Police Officer, and eventually became a Captain of a Stripped Frigate? ...that Raga 'Fersamee grew up in the slums of Sanghelios? ...That CADOTEUM FACTORIES is producing it's own variant of spartan armor ...That the Hero-Class Heavy Destroyer could fire 15,000 Archer missiles through 500 over-sized missile pods? ...that the Alaska-class Superfreighter was over 500 meters long? ...that the Retarius-class Frigate served in the UNSC navy for 148 years? ...that the Unggoy Federation produced the Unggoy Assault Ship and Unggoy Assault Cruiser? ...that Jadal 'Errantee was the Arbiter during the Second Battle of Harvest? ...that the MP Assault Rifle has the most powerful assault rifle round used by the UNSC ? ...that Battlegroup Delta discovered The Gateway and The Casket? ...that the Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign was a massive defensive/offensive assault on the Insurrectionist Union, led by Dac Bnea'? ...that the 1st Naval Armada was heavily modified for the Necros War. Being smaller but much more mobile. ...that the People's Army had a secret operation to slow up the Confederate advance during the First Battle of Bounteous? ...that the Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign was considered the 2nd Great War, and cost the UNSC and Yanme'e Emirates billions of dollars ? ..that the NIGHT WATCH Program created a new class of super soldiers under the control of ONI? ...that the MA9B ICWS Assault Rifle was made by a Spartan-IV? ...that the Triton-class Heavy Destroyer was the strongest Allegiance ship for her tonnage? ...that Autel 'Vadam is the only known albino Sangheili? ...that most of the Demal lineage were killed by SPARTAN-IIs? ...That Balto can live forever as long as his ship Explosive Rain is not destroyed? ...that SPARTAN-057 was one of the known people to have made first contact with the Saulosians ...that Sesa 'Refumee's Heretics were succeeded by Kolar 'Refum's Covenant Heretics Union? ...UNSC soldiers named a computer interface EUNICE? ...that Ziglak 'Xar 'Variok was almost charged for countless acts of legalized murder, but escaped conviction because all the eligable witnesses were killed? ...there are only a Handful of surviving examples of the M2 Folding Combat Knife, out of around one thousand produced. It was used only by ONI. ...that the UNSC Radiant 7 served for 50 years and participated in both the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War ? ...that the Invincible-class Battleships could fire up to 15000 missiles? ...that James Perez was promoted to Colonel from just 1st Sergeant? New DYK submissions * ...that Epitadeus c would most likely have been a natural satellite of the massive Epitadeus d, if Epitadeus d wasn't composed primarily of superheated, ionized, gases and Epitadeus c had less mass of it's own. * ...that Epitadeus c, also known as Hope, was a major colonized world within the Inner Colonies. * ...that Epitadeus c is actually surrounded by thin, rings of iron oxide, possibly left by one of it's natural satellites, Norma. * ...that Odin is one of the deadliest places recognized by the United Nations Space Command. * ...that once eminent Hope has been lost. * ...that the Loss of Hope was the first battle where members of the Covenant joined UNSC forces. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Please read the big red notice we've added in this talk page. Unless you follow the terms and condition, we're not going to add it in. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *...That V/ORION Supersoldiers saw deployments in over 35 planetary battles during the UNSC-Exile War? Miscellaneous. x_-~Phalanx Actual~-_x 20:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) *...That Jackson-A104 was a close friend of ? Characters. :Added.— subtank (7alk) 16:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *...That Garmed is the capital city of Second Base? Miscellaneous. *...That PFC. Leonard Schaeffer was convinced to join the marines because his recruiter told him he would never see combat? Character. *...that twenty rejected SPARTAN-II candidates were taken in for a new project? Miscellaneous. *...that Kane-099 was both a Spartan 1.1 and a SPARTAN-II? Characters. *...that an Insurrectionist leader was able to temporarily steal a NOVA bomb? Characters. *...that the Dynasty was part of a new line of civilian freighters before its theft? Vehicles. *...that the Siege of Fargad stalled the Covenant advance into the Inner Colonies despite being a UNSC defeat? Events. *...that the UNSC Furious Five was a refitted frigate, meant to be a transport ship, and was being decommissioned by 2525, only 25 years into its service? Vehicles *...that 1st. LT Barry Hartfield was the first marine to use a paper map to call in combat support in 172 years? Characters *...that Second Base faced a huge population boom, due to rumors about riches on the planet? Miscellaneous *...that Layla-B101 spent five years in captivity on Sanghelios during the Human-Covenant War? Characters *...that Forerunner machines partially re-terraformed Schönheit ten years after it was glassed? Miscellaneous *...that Project HAYABUSA was deemed a failure after most of its soldiers defected during a terrorist attack in 2566. Miscellaneous *...that Doug-103 invented a War Games playlist after tinkering with the simulation avatars and reducing them to a miniature size? Characters *...that Doug-103 piloted the Office of Naval Intelligence Prowler that discovered ? Characters *...that Ferinus' desert mesas, mountains and canyons are built over the top of still-functioning Forerunner ruins, causing the geometry to change and shift every day? Planets *...that Stel 'Vadam once made a non-canon guest appearance in a deviantArt Halo comic? Characters *...Vinh-030 survived the Battle of Reach, and had a son with Isaac-039 who went on to become a SPARTAN-III in Gamma Company? That Damn Sniper 02:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) *...Russell-041 is the uncle of Shepard-G127?Characters *...nearly 40% of Tal 'Zerex's body covered in cybernetic enhancements? Characters The Pale Kestrl *...Brandon Smith spent a year stranded on a distant world then another six months as a Covenant POW/slave? *...Fell Justice has been colonized four separate times? *...Fell Justice houses the galaxy's Grand Temple of Jediism in one of its northern rainforests? *...the criminal underworld of Fell Justice is one of the infamous in the galaxy, having hosted such individuals as David Kahn, Ryuko Kawada and Miranda Talavera? *...the Lutheran Church was nearly destroyed by a bloody schism between 2453 and 2462? *...Sabine Krueger was an ex-slave that formed The Devas to combat galactic trafficking? *... once beat Dyne-G217 and Kodiak-G114 in a War Games match? Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 21:37, September 9, 2014 (UTC) *...that Gavin Dunn, Redmond Venter and Dyne-G217 were all part of the same gang of street pickpockets as children in New Alexandria? *...that Gavin Dunn was an Insurrectionist and smuggler who teamed up with a rogue Spartan-III? *...that the Chancer V passed hands between a construction contractor, the Syndicate, and the founders of the Spartan Enclave before it was acquired by Gavin Dunn? *...that Reginald Harding's wife Adeline was kidnapped and held by the Director of Project FREELANCER to blackmail him into joining the program? *...that Pete Stacker was a Drill Instructor for Gamma Company of the SPARTAN-IIIs who saved Kodiak-G114's life when he recruited him during the Battle of Miridem? *...that Vinh-030 spent almost two months as a prisoner of the Covenant under guard of Veral T’ramee and Parthius between the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Earth? :That Damn Sniper 01:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) *...that the Independence Brigade was the only unit controlled solely by the Boundary Republic? *...that the song New York In Seventy-Four was intended to mock the men in charge of the Boundary Republic? --Minuteman 2492 (talk) 00:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) *...that SPARTAN-B042 was offered the chance to assist in Gamma Company's training after surviving TORPEDO, but declined?Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 01:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) *...that Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo, the founder of the reformed Honor Guardsmen, also created a secret subclass, the The Faded Guardsmen? *...that Palamok was home to a second sentient species, the Grangores? *...that prior to the Theta Delta Ambush, a UNSC evacuation fleet evaded a pursuing Covenant fleet by slipspacing around a star, with only one casualty? --Sev40 (talk) 10:37, October 19, 2015 (AEDT) *...that Kyle Craig is also a psychopath and mastermind in James Patterson's Alex Cross novels, but the two have nothing in common? Character *...that David King is more of an anti-hero than antagonist? Character *...that Mitchel Sanders was betrayed by his student David King, thus earning him the title of Master assassin, a title David was close to earning? Character *...that Andromeda Vadum could of been promoted to imperial admiral sooner but kept the rank of supreme commander due to his admiration of golden armor; furthermore, it had been unintentional on the authors part? Character --Andromeda Vadum (talk) 10:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) *...that Jez 'Varum was kicked out of the Covenant Empire after being falsely accused of being with the heretics? Character *...that Project VALKYRIE was created before the SPARTAN-II Program, and achieved similar results? Miscellaneous *...that Jake-A095, one of the few survivors of Operation: PROMETHEUS, was accidentally not pulled out of Alpha Company even though he was on par with the SPARTAN-IIIs? Character *...that Tyler-A319 was regarded as one of the best Spartan sharpshooters, also considered to be on par with ? Character *...that Deryck-D096 was a Spartan who later deserted the UNSC and became a freelance mercenary? Character -- 14:07, March 7, 2016 (UTC)